The Five Times
by MonstersAreReal
Summary: The five times Rachel interrupts Kurt and Blaine at the most inopportune moments. And the one time the tables are turned.


**So I just posted this fic on Tumblr. I've been working on it all week & it's dedicated to the amazing IThinkIJustGleedMyself who gave me the prompt for it & then made me write during all the tough times.**

**Hope you enjoy, it's just a little fun :)**

* * *

1.

Blaine had had a pretty shit day.

He was so thankful it was Friday. And thankful he was on his way to Glee Club.

This week's assignment was 'Sexy' because Mr Schue – after catching Tina and Mike going at backstage in the auditorium last week – decided that they all needed to be further educated in safe sex. Especially because of some of the sophomore and freshman students that had joined Glee club this year. One of the sophomore's being his exceptionally loud, exceptionally naïve little sister Rachel.

The assignment might have been a good idea for her, she probably did need to be educated in sex, but she probably should have stopped blushing after the first day of people performing numbers for everyone. Blaine cannot get the wide, doe eyed expression on her face out of his mind when he performed 'When I Get You Alone' to his boyfriend – Kurt Hummel. Poor Rachel actually had to ask him what the song was about afterwards, because apparently it wasn't clear enough on the 'sex toy' part.

Blaine loves his sister he really does. There's no doubt about that. And he's always been the protective older brother, but when she performed her number for the Glee club he wanted to cringe both internally and externally. The Spice Girls 'Spice Up Your Life' wasn't the best choice of a 'sexy song' and her outfit made Kurt want to throw up.

"Hey you," A familiar voice comes from behind his locker door as he's putting his books away. Blaine slowly closes his locker and leans against it, taking in the sight of his stunning boyfriend, wearing one of his sweaters because Kurt stayed over last night and forgot to bring a shirt for today and refused to wear the same thing twice in a row.

Blaine really couldn't help but be slightly turned on by the fact that Kurt was donning a sweater of his that was a little – okay a lot – too tight and pulling over his chest, showing every inch and outline of muscle on Kurt's arms and chest. Blaine could not wait to get home and rip it off him.

"Hey," Blaine smirks, quirking his eyebrow at Kurt's sultry tone.

"Ready for Glee?" Kurt asks, glancing around quickly, before making sure nobody was watching them – they weren't – and then running the tip of his finger up Blaine's polo shirt and dipping it into the collar, scratching ever so lightly over the fresh hickey from last night. Blaine shivers in response and takes a tight hold on Kurt's wrist, stopping him from doing anything further, because if the tightness in his jeans was anything to go by they'd be skipping Glee if Blaine had his own way.

Unfortunately Blaine rarely gets his own way. Especially with his sister running around. Everyone loves Rachel. Well actually that's a lie nobody in school really likes her, she's a pain in the ass, she's loud and obsessive and honestly just a genuine annoying 16 year old girl. The only people that actually adore Rachel are their parents, and that's probably because they really can't stand the fact that Blaine is gay.

They are just so damn proud of their little, innocent girl, who knows nothing about sex, or boys, or any of that jazz. Too bad for them if they ever find out about the Glee assignment this week.

It's also hilarious when Rachel tries to defend Blaine by telling their parents that he is 'just as innocent' as Rachel. Pfft. Of course. He's about as innocent as one of the girls you see on the streets late at night – and yeah that's really offensive, but it's true.

He can't help it, he's a teenage boy, with needs, and those needs are heightened by the fact that his boyfriend is sexy as fuck.

They take their usual seats at the back of Glee club, just so they can sit as closely together as possible and avoid any looks shot at them by the likes of Santana or Puck, who mostly just wink and wiggle their eyebrows suggestively. Blaine has told them before; there is absolutely no way that he and Kurt are ever going to have a threesome with Santana and let Puck film it.

Besides if Santana and Puck wanted a copy of their sex tape, all they had to do was ask.

Mr Schue strolls in, 5 minutes late as always, clad in his regular sweater vest and grey shirt – Blaine honestly thinks Schue has like four packs of those shirts, either that or he doesn't have a washing machine. And ew, that thought needs to be wiped from his mind at once.

"Alright guys, who is left to perform their numbers?" A few people's hands shoot up, including Santana, Brittany and Mercedes who have decided to do theirs as a group number.

Whilst they get prepared to sing and tell the band what they are going to be doing everyone else dissolves into easy conversation.

"You look hot in that sweater," Blaine leans over to whisper in Kurt's ear. He can see Kurt blush a faded pink color and smirks when the tips of his ears turn pink too. Blaine won't deny that he's got a bit of a 'thing' for seeing his boyfriend blush.

"There is no way I look hot in this sweater Blaine, it is like two sizes too small, you midget." Blaine pouts, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and pretending to gnaw his way through the material of the grey jumper. "Stop that," Kurt bats at Blaine's head, and when Blaine will not let up he decides to go for the death blow and plays extremely dirty. He messes up Blaine's perfectly gelled hair – making it look like a frizz bomb just exploded all over him – and giggling manically when Blaine glares at him.

Not at chance is Kurt getting away with that.

"You Mr Hummel are going to pay for that. Tonight. You're not getting away with ruining my perfectly good hair in any other circumstance except sex." Blaine lowers his voice because if Puck overhears them talking about anything that isn't completely innocent the whole Glee club will know in a matter of seconds.

It's not like they don't know that Kurt and Blaine have sex already anyway, Santana made sure to voice _that_ to the whole school when she first found out_ – _including Kurt's _Father _– during the after party for the production of West Side Story at the end of last year, when Blaine had accidently not been able to cover up his rather large hickey on his neck and also refused to stand up all night. Okay, so they probably shouldn't have had sex in the McKinley bathrooms, but there was no way Blaine was allowing Kurt to strut around all night in that police officer uniform. No freaking way.

"But I love messing up your hair," Kurt reaches for Blaine's free curls again but Blaine manages to dodge his prying hand. "I guess it's a good thing I'm staying over all weekend then isn't it," Kurt teases and Blaine actually allows him to toy with a curl that has fallen in front of Blaine's eyes.

"Oh don't you just love his little curls, Kurt." Blaine rolls his eyes and bites his bottom lip at the sound of his sister's voice.

Rachel comes up to them on the row in front, hops up and sits half on Blaine's chair and half on Kurt's. "Though he rarely lets me see his hair out of gel. I'm surprised he's let you see it, sometimes he sleeps in the gel, I told him it's not good for his hair but he refuses to listen…" Kurt's expression is somewhat bemused as Rachel rabbits on and on about how cute Blaine's hair looks out of the gel. Like as if Kurt doesn't already know that.

Kurt leans backward in his chair and smirks at Blaine from behind Rachel's head.

"So, Kurt, Blaine told me you're staying over with us this weekend. Don't worry you won't be bored in my brothers company; I've got lots of brilliant things planned for us. We're going to do karaoke, we can give each other makeovers, and I was hoping that maybe you could help me sort out my closet, I have some clothing I wish to be rid of and you have impeccable fashion sense."

Kurt is about to thank Rachel for her compliment – Blaine can just tell by the smug look on his face – but Blaine beats him to it.

"That's very nice of you to say Rach, but uh, that wasn't what Kurt and I really had in mind."

"But," She frowns. "Mom and Dad are away this weekend, so we have the house to ourselves, we can stay up late, dance all night, what scary movies, order some vegan pizza. All the naughty stuff we're not supposed to do." She giggles and tickles Blaine's sides. He yelps and almost falls backward off his chair.

"Look, Rach, those are all really good ideas, but there was a reason Kurt is staying over this weekend and it wasn't because he wants to play dress up with you." Blaine glares at her, gesturing with his eyes for her to leave them alone.

"More like dress down with _you,"_Kurt mumbles under his breath but it's not quiet enough, because if Blaine can hear it then there's no doubt that Rachel heard it.

"Oh, are we dressing up Blaine instead?" She claps her hands with joy. "Oh I've always wanted to do that, I know my fashion sense isn't all that good, but Blaine some of those bowties seriously need to go." She straightens the bowtie he has on right now and then skips off to her seat near the front to finally watch Santana, Brittany and Mercedes perform.

"My bowties do not need to go," Blaine folds his arms over his chest and pouts, turning away from Kurt who is grinning at him. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"It's okay honey," Kurt pats Blaine's shoulder lovingly. "I like your bowties." There's a pause just before the music starts and the girls get into place, when Kurt decides to say; "Except the one with the cats on it, maybe that needs to go Blaine."

Blaine inhales a gush of air, in shock. He thought Kurt loved that bowtie. Blaine was so proud when he showed it to him and Kurt approved, even if it seemed a little forced at the time. "But that cats are the cutest Kurt," Kurt shakes his head slowly. "Fine, well no sex for you if you don't like my cats. We're offended."

"It doesn't look like either of us are getting any sex this weekend honey," Kurt points in the direction of Rachel and Blaine follows his finger to where his sister is sat, grinning at them with her thumbs up.

Oh this is going to be fantastic.

* * *

2.

It's a bit of a rush to get into Blaine's – almost permanent – empty house. His parents are once again not home and Rachel is out at one of her many after school clubs, that isn't Glee.

This is exactly the reason Blaine is struggling to get the key in the lock with Kurt pressing up against his back, his hot breath ghosting over Blaine's neck and causing his hand to shake even more, so it makes it ten times harder for him to actually get the key successfully into the damn lock. It's really not helping his case that Kurt is not only pressed up against him, back to chest, but he's also running his hands up and down Blaine's thighs.

Blaine can tell that Kurt is getting frustrated – probably because he's getting worked up himself – with him being unable to unlock the front door. It's not Blaine's fault that he forgot to tell Kurt that his house was empty until he was half way to Kurt's house – it's also not his fault that hearing that caused an argument between them and delayed them getting here for 15 minutes. And it's totally not his fault that Kurt instructed him to turn the car around and head in the direction of Blaine's house instead. And it's most _certainly not_ his fault that the traffic on the way up here was terrible and Kurt was literally groping Blaine across the console, almost causing a crash at one point.

"Fuck Blaine," Kurt shoves Blaine out of the way with his hip, tugs the door key from his hand and quickly and easily inserts the key into the lock, twists it and opens the door with gracious ease. Blaine cannot believe he's been struggling with a freaking door for almost 10 minutes. "For god sakes,"

Kurt drags Blaine through the front door by his bowtie which is hanging lose around his neck, kicking the door with his foot and waiting for it to slam closed before they venture any further into the house.

He can't really blame Kurt for being pretty eager; they haven't had the chance in almost three weeks to get any time alone. After that long weekend they had together – which Rachel too – Blaine's parents haven't really had to go on any extended business trips and because it had been so long Blaine had totally forgotten about them going today.

Sure they've had a few uninterrupted make out sessions, but really, when you're a teenager is a make out session enough?

Blaine has barely even had the chance to toe off his shoes in the hallway when Kurt is against him once again, pushing him roughly against the wall and crowding his space, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Blaine narrowly misses being tripped over by a corner table as he shuffles along the wall toward the stairs, never breaking their kiss, which is just getting dirtier and dirtier by the second, all teeth and tongue, no time for air.

He takes a step backwards, having to fist his hands in Kurt's shirt to keep him steady, as he climbs up onto the first step and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him close and fitting their bodies together. It's hot. It's way too hot in the house and Blaine scrambles with the hem of Kurt's shirt as they make their way cautiously up the stairs, only breaking the kiss if absolutely necessary – like to avoid Rachel's stupid cat. Barbra – the cat – looks up at them, an unimpressed expression donning her face, hissing as Kurt misses stepping on her tail by like a millimeter. She glares at them as they run past her, giggling like children.

"I really hate that cat," Kurt waves his fingers to Barbra as he gets dragged into Blaine's bedroom by the scruff of his collar. "Wait," He pauses before Blaine can close the door. "I have an idea." Kurt stops Blaine from mouthing down his neck to pull his shirt off – well that's a little less work Blaine has to do, so who's he to complain? – and throw the shirt in the direction of the glaring, snarling cat. "Success!" Kurt laughs loudly as the shirt lands perfectly on the cats head.

"Stop pissing around Kurt," Blaine groans with pent up frustration. "Get in here!" He pulls at Kurt's undershirt and smashes their lips together again, his tongue parting Kurt's lips easily and delving into the depths of his warm mouth. Kurt's hands begin to wander down from Blaine's neck, over his chest and tweaking one of Blaine's nipples as he unbuttons the buttons on his shirt. He drags his nails up Blaine's bare chest, feeling the fine chest hair through his fingers, and opening his eyes to see the angry red marks where his nails have scraped Blaine's skin.

He smirks as Blaine's eyes roll into the back of his head and he rests his forehead on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt's hands begin to venture once again, curling around the waistline of Blaine's jeans, unbuttoning the button at the front and pulling the zipper down, the noise of it sounding really dirty in the quiet of Blaine's bedroom. His hands continue to wander down, down until they dip into his jeans pocket and grope his pert ass.

"You need less clothing," Kurt hums as he tentatively licks Blaine's ear lobe and then tugs it between his teeth.

"That's weird coming from you, Mr I-cover-every-inch-of-my-perfect-body-just-to-piss-off-my-boyfriend." Kurt smirks but completely ignores Blaine's comment, instead he continues to lick, kiss and suck along the long column of Blaine's neck.

"Bed now," Kurt growls before biting down where Blaine's collar bone meets his neck, emitting a whimper from Blaine. He scrambles for something to hold onto as Kurt removes his hands from Blaine's back pockets and curls then around his thighs instead, picking him up and hitching him onto his hips. Blaine's legs instinctively wrap around Kurt – honestly Blaine loves being picked up by Kurt, it's kind of like one of his weird little kinks. Kurt knows this and that's exactly why at every opportunity he can he picks Blaine up and throws him onto the bed, or whatever hard surface they have decided to have sex on that day.

Kurt walks them toward the bed, dropping Blaine on his back with an 'oomph' as his own knees hit the bed and he topples over on top of Blaine, making sure to hold his weight with his hands at either side of Blaine's head.

"How much time do you think we have?" Blaine shrugs in response, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck to bring their lips together again, in yet another kiss that's pretty much all tongue. "Seriously? I don't want your sister walking in on us_._"

"She won't," Blaine isn't really listening to what Kurt is saying to him, he's too focused on the fact that his jeans are uncomfortably tight and from his angle he can also see the rather large bulge in Kurt's own pants.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kurt pulls away from Blaine's mouth again and Blaine pouts at the loss of contact between them, deciding to buck his hips up to get Kurt's attention again. It doesn't work so he removes his unbuttoned shirt, because well it's just getting in the way anyway, balls it up and throws it on the floor.

"Of course I'm listening to you," No he's really not. "But can we be doing less talking?" Kurt narrows his eyes at his boyfriend but soon drops his head and begins nibbling along the bare skin of Blaine's toned chest.

Blaine loves when Kurt bites him – another kink of his – it's like he's marking him as his own, and Blaine will gladly be marked as Kurt's any day.

"K-Kurt, _ah,"_ And what makes everything ten times better is that Kurt knows just the spots that can send Blaine into ecstasy in matter of seconds.

"Shush," Kurt puts a finger to Blaine's lips, silencing him as he kisses his way down Blaine's chest and then licking back up it to meet Blaine's mouth in yet another dirty kiss.

It's unfortunate that they don't hear the front door open because they are too caught up in each other. It's really unfortunate that they don't hear Rachel humming to herself as she makes her way up the stairs, passes her cat with Kurt's shirt over its head and gets angry because her brother is such an ass to poor Barbra.

They do, however, hear Rachel open Blaine's bedroom and screech at Blaine for throwing his shirt on her cat.

"Blaine, I cannot believe you!" Blaine yelps and pushes Kurt off him, which winds up – clichéd much – with Kurt rolling off the way with a scream and onto the floor with a loud _bang. _Ouch.

"Rachel! For god sakes, knock next time will you!" Blaine tries to hide the bulge in his jeans with his hands but it's failing drastically. Rachel, however, doesn't seem at all fazed by their situation.

"Why is this shirt on my cat?" She throws Kurt's striped shirt at Blaine who catches it and quickly lays it over his lap so he can sit up without having her look at him weirdly and also without him having to explain that he's super turned on right now and she's making this really hard for him – _pun not intended at all!_

"Rachel, can you please just go!" Rachel huffs in annoyance and stomps her way back out of Blaine's bedroom.

"You'll pay for this Blaine Anderson!" She yells before slamming his bedroom door closed.

Blaine risks a glance at Kurt who is lying face down on the floor, having not moved since he fell there.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispers. "Are you okay?"

"No Blaine. I'm not." Comes a muffled reply.

He was seriously going to murder his sister one day.

* * *

3.

Baring in mind it's January and the snow has only just managed to clear from over the Christmas vacation, Blaine's swimming pool tends to come in handy quite often. He used to wake up early every morning and do a few lengths before showering and getting ready for school, it was of course, it maintain his perfect body shape and toned muscles. He now finds himself spending much more time in the water compared to what he used to. Mainly because he has a boyfriend now and he needs to impress him all the time.

Of course it helps that his pool is indoor and heated so even on icy cold mornings he can always come down to the basement and warm up in the heat of the swimming pool, the smell of chlorine burning his nose but familiar and comforting all the while.

He called up Kurt no less than an hour ago and asked him – politely of course he never once said the words '_Get your cute ass to my place now'_ – if he wanted to come over and relax by the pool for a few hours whilst Rachel was busying practising her ballet, or something of the sort, upstairs and his parents were at a very important business meeting – so they told him anyway. A business meeting on a Saturday is a little weird, even for his Father's strange hours, but honestly, time alone with his boyfriend and away from the prying eyes of his annoying little sister, who gives a damn?

So, at this precise moment, he and Kurt are sharing a sun lounger watching the ripples of the water in the pool and enjoying the warmth of the room, glasses of lemonade left half empty on the side table next to them, the radio blasting Top 40 hits through the speakers. Kurt's head is nestled perfectly in the crook of Blaine's neck, Blaine's arms are wrapped securely around Kurt's stomach – unfortunately he's still wearing a shirt though. Blaine was soon to discard his shirt well before Kurt arrived but Kurt still refuses to remove his shirt; the reason why not is still unknown to Blaine.

"Can we get in the pool now?" Blaine huffs in annoyance against Kurt's coifed chestnut hair, his breath blowing little strands of the blonde that Kurt insists is not highlighted; Blaine isn't sure he believes him or not, considering it's not summer and the sun cannot affect the color of his hair like it usually does.

"No, Blaine. I'm not getting in the pool. I'm perfectly comfy here, snuggled with my boyfriend enjoying the fake sunlight." Kurt looks up to the ceiling, smiling at the blue sky that his Mom thought would be a good idea and the fake sun that he Mom thought we be an even _better _idea.

Blaine sighs, dropping his head back to the chair and expelling a puff of air at the ceiling. He feels Kurt laugh against him; the shakes of his body making Blaine's own body shake too.

"I'm sorry baby," Kurt sighs and settles back into Blaine's bare chest again, twining their hands together where they rest on Kurt's stomach. "But can't we just lay here for a while; you're really comfy to lie on."

Kurt's using that voice on him. _That _voice. The voice that makes him want to squirm because it's just so damn cute and really Blaine can never say no to that voice. Or the face that he pulls with it. And if Blaine were to look at Kurt's face right now there would be no doubt that Kurt's nose is scrunched up like a little baby's and he's pouting a little, his eyes pleading. Really he doesn't need to plead at all, the more he pulls that face that harder it becomes for Blaine to resist it and now all he needs to do is make the cute little voice and Blaine is a pile of jelly on the floor.

"Uh, fine." He gives in but doesn't let Kurt off that easily. Instead he nudges Kurt's cheek with his nose, getting Kurt to loll his head to the side a little so he's able to pepper little kisses and nibbles down his neck. Blaine knows Kurt loves that and so maybe by playing just a tiny bit dirty, Blaine can get what he wants too.

The sigh of content from Kurt is all Blaine needs to hear so that he knows his plan is working. He shuffles his butt backward in the lounger and sits up, his lips never leaving the slightly damp with sweat skin on Kurt's long, pale neck. Kurt's head drops back onto Blaine's chest; his body sliding down Blaine's a little, giving Blaine the access he needs to suck a hickey into Kurt's neck. He knows full well that Kurt hates being marked in places his Dad – or anyone else for that matter, except himself and Blaine – can see. That is precisely why Blaine is doing it.

Kurt figures out what Blaine is doing after about 30 seconds and he untangles their hands to dig his nails into Blaine's thighs. "Stop,"

Now at any other moment, in any other situation, if Kurt said stop Blaine would have automatically stopped. But there is no way, with the sound of Kurt's voice, high pitched and needy, Blaine is going to stop that easily. Besides this is all part of his plan anyway.

"Blaine," Kurt whines, shifting in his seat and trying – but failing – to scratch at Blaine's bare thighs to make him stop. Really it was just a failed attempt at trying to be a puppy dog. Blaine grins into Kurt's neck and bites down hard on the stop his sucked an angry red mark into. Kurt yelps but giggles when Blaine licks at it, soothing the red spot a little.

"You are an ass Blaine, stop. My Dad is going to see that." But Kurt's protests are dying down to just whispers as he chants '_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine'_ getting louder each time.

"I'll stop if you get in the pool with me," Blaine moves his mouth away from Kurt's neck, giving him respite for about half a second before diving back in to a different spot and nibbling, sucking and kissing there. "_Blaine," _Kurt's attempt at a desperate whine comes out more needy than annoyed and based on the way Kurt is crossing his legs back and forth Blaine knows this is going exactly where he wants it to.

Eventually Kurt grabs the arms of the lounger and hoists himself up off of the chair.

Bingo.

"I will go and find your sister and help her with whatever crap she is doing if you don't stop that," Kurt bats at his neck, sighing when he keeps trying to swivel his head and see the damage done. "I'll be right back, I'm going to survey the mutilation to my neck, you freaking _vampire."_ Kurt hisses, baring his own teeth, making his point about Blaine being a vampire invalid.

Blaine's now, finally, got his chance. As soon as Kurt's back is turned, walking away from Blaine, his hand laid over the marks on his neck, Blaine springs to life. He jumps off the lounger, tip toes are quickly as he can behind Kurt and-

"Blaine what are you-?" Obviously Kurt caught sight of him lurking behind him in the translucent windows. This is now Blaine's only chance.

Kurt senses what's coming, he just knows. And his eyes go wide as Blaine smirks, bends, grabs him by the waist and throws him into the pool with a loud _splash!_ They topple into the pool together and Blaine swims to the flailing boy, who is coughing and spluttering for breath.

As soon as Blaine surfaces Kurt is on him, batting him with his hands weakly, splashing him with more water than he probably means to.

"Blaine Anderson, you are an idiot!" Kurt slaps his hands around the water, hitting Blaine with the spray as Blaine glides to him and encircles his waist, pulling him toward the wall. "I cannot believe you! You got my hair all wet," Kurt pouts and Blaine can't help but kiss it away.

He tries to stop him but doesn't succeed, after a few minutes of pushing at Blaine's shoulders and not getting anywhere as Blaine just tightens the grip around Kurt's waist, Kurt gives up and sighs into the kiss. Allowing his lips to part ever so slightly and for Blaine to lick them open, delving into Kurt's mouth and sucking on his tongue.

Kurt gets flipped a few seconds later, his back hitting the wall of the pool, and if this was happening out of the water Kurt would for sure be bruising right now with the force of the hit. Blaine runs his hands under Kurt's soaking clothing, tugging his shirt off and throwing the soiled shirt out of the pool. Kurt vaguely hears it land with a wet smack on the tiles but doesn't really take notice as Blaine is running his hands up Kurt's chest, over his shoulders, down his back, around his waist and finally settling into the waistband of his swim shorts. Thank goodness Kurt though to put those on and not his Alexander McQueen linen pants instead. If Blaine would have thrown him in the pool with those on he honestly doesn't think he would have been able to forgive him.

Kurt tilts his head backward, a silent signal for Blaine to kiss his neck, after all the time they have been doing this for over the months – years – they have a few 'silent signals' and even a few code words. Blaine thinks it's adorable, though a little creepy when Kurt mentions one of their code words for sex in front of his Dad and Burt has absolutely no idea what they are talking about. Which, actually, come to think about it, is probably a good thing.

"B-Blaine, with the way you're going we're gonna' end up having sex in your pool." Kurt breaks off, pulling his head up and looking his boyfriend in his lust blown eyes.

"Problem?" Blaine smirks, grabbing Kurt's thighs and hoisting him onto his hips. Kurt's legs instinctively curl around Blaine's waist and tighten their hold. They both shiver when their erections brush against one another. And oh, man. They're seriously going to have sex in a pool. This is something they've never even thought of doing before. It should probably be on Kurt's bucket list. Even if it is just going to be crossed off in one day.

"Y-your sis-sister," Kurt stutters and precisely at the moment that Blaine's hand moves between them to palm Kurt through his pants there's a loud '_Geronimo!', _an accompanying splash and then a red swim suit swimming underwater extremely close to them.

Speak of the devil.

"Rachel," Blaine groans, his legs wobbling a little as Rachel swims extremely close to them and then quickly swims away. _Oh_, he hopes she hasn't seen anything.

He automatically drops Kurt's legs from around his waist and steps away from him, just as Rachel underwater swims right between them and comes up, gasping for air, at the other side, grinning.

Why did his parents ever think it was a good idea to have another child?

* * *

4.

One of his favorite things to do with Kurt, for sure, is cuddle.

Cuddling is the best.

It's for all occasions and he and Kurt do it perfectly. Kurt's just so warm and easy to curl into and just spend the whole – or the whole night every now and again – cuddling with him. Sometimes Blaine would go as far to say that cuddling with Kurt is better than sex – sometimes he will say that, _sometimes!_

Another thing that Blaine loves when he cuddles with Kurt is that Kurt forces him to wash all the gel out of his hair, now normally he would protest profusely if anyone else asked him to do that, but it's Kurt so he'd gladly do anything for him. That includes removing the cement that holds his curls together.

Kurt loves running his fingers through Blaine's hair, scratching his nails across his scalp and peppering his little curls with light kisses. Blaine finds that having his hair played with is immensely soothing and sometimes can even send him to sleep. When Kurt twists his finger around a curl and tugs on it a little it makes Blaine want to pounce at Kurt.

They're relaxing right now, on the couch in Blaine's den, the volume turned low on the TV – some random sitcom playing, Blaine isn't sure which one, they watch so many together he often loses track of which one they are supposed to be watching that week. Neither of them is really paying much attention to the screen anyway.

Blaine has his eyes closed, breathing deeply, as Kurt scratches his nails through Blaine's hair, his other hand's fingers dipped into Blaine's shirt, caressing the skin on his chest ever so lightly.

Blaine is humming in contentment, his hands running up and down Kurt's thighs in time with his calm breathing and the constant _thump, thump _of Kurt's heart against his back. The leather of the couch is making him slide down and so he shuffles his butt backward until he's pressing fully against Kurt's chest.

They stay like that, cuddled together, for a little while longer, until Kurt shifts his weight from side to side, raising his legs up so they bend at the knee. Blaine's hands make their way slowly down his thighs, curling into the crook of his groin, and _oh_-

He decides to test the water, sliding back and pressing right up against Kurt's groin.

Yeah. That's what he thought.

Kurt stiffens against Blaine's back, obviously he has figured out what Blaine is doing.

"Are you seriously turned on right now?" Blaine questions, his voice laced with amusement.

"Can you blame me?" Kurt shifts his weight again, trying to relieve some of the tension. "You know exactly what it does to me when you run your hands up and down my thighs. They much be, like, hot-wired to my crotch or something." Kurt huffs.

Smirking and squinting his eyes open, tilting his head back a little to look up to Kurt's flushed face, Blaine says; "Oh baby, are you embarrassed?" Blaine turns around in Kurt's arms so that he's facing him.

Kurt's expression is emotionless but Blaine can see right through him. He grins, wiggling his eyebrows and slowly, seductively, scrapes his fingers down the front of Kurt's shirt until he reaches the bulge in his pants. He palms him through the thin material and Kurt is trying his hardest to not respond to Blaine's touch, but it's proving difficult and Blaine can feel him growing beneath the heat of his hand.

"I don't think we should watch TV anymore." Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear, climbing up onto his knees in order to straddle his boyfriend's thighs and grind their hips together, getting the friction the both of them so desperately want and need at this moment in time. Blaine's eyes roll to the back of his head as Kurt's own hands begin to creep around his waist, up over his chest and then back down his arms, curling around his biceps. Blaine's super glad he spent an extra half hour in the gym working out this morning, it appears to have paid off for his muscles.

"Do you wanna' move to my room?" He asks as he licks at Kurt's ear lobe, something he knows his boyfriend loves. Kurt shivers as Blaine's tongue licks a stripe down his neck and then his teeth work back up it. When Kurt grasps frantically at the nape of Blaine's neck, his fingers grabbing onto the fine hair there and tugging a little Blaine grins and bites down.

Honestly, this wasn't what Blaine had planned for their afternoon together, but they have the time and an empty house, really who's complaining? Well, except from the fact that they also had an empty house over at Kurt's last night and Blaine is still a little sore, maybe they don't have to go as far as sex today.

"Let's stay here," Kurt stutters out and Blaine pulls back frowning. Why on earth would Kurt want to stay in the den, out in the open, when Blaine has a perfectly vacant bedroom and an extremely comfy bed?

Now he knows full well that Kurt has a little – okay a big – exhibitionist kink, he himself has one too. The amount of crazy places they have had sex in is unbelievable. Blaine honestly doesn't think he'll ever be able to step foot in Burt's office at the Tire Shop without getting photographic flashbacks of Kurt without a shirt, biting his bottom lip, the smell of grease and sweat around him, flinging Blaine like a doll on top of Kurt's desk and taking him for all he was worth. Blaine's a little shocked he can even look Burt in the eye anymore.

But Blaine's den, which he shares with Rachel, who is out right now but could walk in at any moment, is a little daring. Blaine would much rather have sex in Kurt's front room with Burt in the garage rather than here where his annoying sister can so freely prance about the place.

Which, yes, that's what she does; _prance_.

Then again, Blaine supposes, the thought of almost getting caught and having to rush does kind of turn him on. Isn't that what an exhibitionist kink is all about really? Having sex in semi-public – or public in some cases, (but those are never to be spoken of again) – places, the fear of getting seen in action giving a thrill.

Yeah, Blaine could get on board with this.

"Okay," He murmurs, leaning forward to place a kiss on Kurt's soft lips, his hands venturing over Kurt's shoulders, pulling his shirt down on one side and peppering his bare shoulder with light kisses. Kurt's skin is so pale and just so _kissable _that Blaine honestly doesn't think he will ever get tired of kissing him everywhere.

It might piss Kurt off sometimes, that Blaine spends so much time when they are naked just kissing Kurt everywhere he can, but Blaine knows Kurt secretly loves the body worship. And it is worship. Kurt's body is like a freaking temple and Blaine would never do anything intentional to damage it in any way.

Except hickeys.

Those are okay.

"Blaine," Kurt moans his name and Blaine grins against the skin of his shoulder, lifting his head up to meet Kurt's crystal blue eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust. "Y-your mouth,"

And _oh. _Blaine knows what Kurt wants, and who is he to say no to an offer like that?

In one go Blaine yanks Kurt's shirt and undershirt off, flinging it next to him on the couch somewhere. Blaine's not exactly bothered; he's not watching a t-shirt flying about really. His shirt is next to go, only one layer which is always a good thing. Layers are not always wanted or needed.

Kurt's hands move over Blaine's chest, tracing the contours of his muscles, dipping into the groove of his abs and then clutching his tiny waist, all the while kissing him with fervour. Blaine shuffles down Kurt's thighs, dropping down onto the wooden floor, banging his knees but not really caring at the same time, ignoring the pain completely.

Kurt tips his head back, resting it against the back of the couch and lets Blaine drag his blunt(ish) nails down his chest, leaving faint red marks in their wake. Kurt's breath comes in short gasps and Blaine removes his hands from his chest, starts at his ankles and then works his way up Kurt's clothed legs, palming over his crotch a few times before heading straight for the button on his jeans.

However, the sound of the zip on his jeans coming down is not the only sound that can be heard in the house at that moment.

Someone is humming in the near distance, and Blaine's pretty sure it's his sister. His dives to grab Kurt's shirt, throws it at him but he doesn't have enough time to climb back on the couch and act casual. Just as Kurt has his shirt over his head, his hair a little mussed up because of the speed of him doing it, Rachel comes wandering in humming the tune to _Defying Gravity _from _Wicked_. She stops dead at the sight of Blaine on the floor, on his knees; Kurt sat cross-legged in on the couch.

"W-what's going on?" She questions, completely oblivious, but that's a good thing right?

"Blaine lost something!" Kurt blurts, because apparently he frets in awkward and uncomfortable situations and says things he doesn't mean.

Blaine glares up at his boyfriend, his eyes saying _what the fuck?_

"Oh, I'll help you look for it. What did you lose?" Of course, little Rachel, always happy to help with anything and everything she can.

Rachel's on her knees next to Blaine in a matter of seconds, hunting with her hands under the couch for something that isn't even there anyway.

"A bobby pin!" Kurt blurts again, seriously that boy need a brain to mouth filter. "He lost a bobby pin."

Rachel stops searching, looks up to her brother, shrugs her shoulders and then continues to search for this 'bobby pin'.

"You know Blaine, if you wanted me to do your hair for you, all you had to do was ask. I have plenty of ideas for ways for it to look decent without shoving all that hair gel crap on it." Blaine clucks his tongue and just as Rachel gets on her belly on the floor, most of her arm disappearing under the couch Blaine drops his head onto Kurt's knee with embarrassment.

"Ah ha!" She yells and jumps up, bobby pin in hand.

Wait, what?

* * *

5.

It's rare times like these when Kurt and Blaine get to stay over at one another's houses.

Tonight Kurt is staying at Blaine's. It's pretty late and they are still sat up in bed watching a re-run of _Ugly Betty _whilst occasionally talking about something that happened at school today. Like when Puck tripped up some kid in the hallway because he didn't like his leather jacket – honestly it was a lot like Puck's own leather jacket and that's probably the reason the kid ended up face first on the floor.

Or when Rachel went flying in the cafeteria, on a banana peel of all things.

And that fact that Mr Schue has set them an assignment for next week to try and write their own song for Nationals.

Personally Blaine thinks it's a bad idea, he knows that Mr Schue will end up choosing the worst song – like 'Hell to the No' by Mercedes – and they'll lose Nationals. And honestly all Blaine wants to do this year is _win _Nationals. It might be a good start for Rachel when she goes into her junior year next year, maybe she'll be a little more popular (ha, okay). It will definitely take his mind off of worrying about her when he and Kurt are in New York for college next year.

College next year.

In New York.

All alone in the big bad world.

With Kurt of course. So he won't be entirely alone.

But still. Getting their own apartment together, meaning they will have no interruptions whatsoever, they can literally just spend free days in each other's arms, preferably not clothed and a little sweaty – maybe a lot sweaty.

He can just see it now. Showering together – to conserve water and save the environment obviously. Cooking together. Cleaning together. Sleeping together. Waking up together. Most people would get sick of seeing each other every day, but not a day goes by when Blaine doesn't wish he would have woken up next to Kurt or fallen asleep cuddled with Kurt.

It's horribly domestic but glorious at the same time. Practice for when they are out of college and working full time. Maybe considering kids.

Wow, kids.

"What are you thinking about? I can practically hear you over Wilhelmina coming up with some grand scheme again." Kurt asks his voice curious, interrupting Blaine's spiralling thoughts.

Blaine hums in response, not really wanting to speak all that much, he's just pretty comfy in peaceful silence. But Kurt isn't. And he wants to know what Blaine has been worrying his bottom lip over for the last half hour.

"It's nothing," He concedes. "Just thinking about you."

Blaine can practically feel Kurt grin against his shoulder, where Kurt's head is comfortably resting. "And just what exactly were you thinking about to do with me then?" Kurt asks coyly.

Blaine teeters on the edge of whether to tell Kurt just what he was thinking, but then decides against it. Kurt doesn't have to know that he was being all cute and lovey dovey. In fact Kurt can know a complete and utter lie that he will, of course, believe.

"I was just thinking about how we're all alone right now, it's pretty late, and Rachel's probably asleep, maybe we could-?" Blaine quirks his eyebrow at Kurt who rolls his eyes in response.

"Of course you would be thinking about sex right now." Kurt remarks, his voice hooded with amusement. In retrospect Blaine wasn't thinking about sex, but it's a completely plausible thing to be thinking about when he's alone at night – or any time of the day really – with his boyfriend, who is basically begging to be kissed and touched and loved all the time.

Blaine is about to admit that he wasn't in fact thinking about sex and that he was thinking about how amazing it's going to be next year when he can Kurt are living together and in each other's corners 24/7, but Kurt nuzzles his nose into Blaine's neck and begins peppering the skin with little exploratory kisses.

Blaine settles back and allows Kurt to suck on his neck, carding his fingers through Kurt's already mussed hair when he moves across the width of Blaine's neck and straddles his thighs to suck red marks down his collar bone and chest.

Blaine's indulgent smile fades when Kurt tugs his shirt off and then reaches for Blaine's own, yanking it over his head and flinging it to the floor.

Oh, it's getting serious.

Blaine acts on a whim, grabbing Kurt by the arms and flipping them over so he's on top, kissing his way down Kurt's bare chest and stomach, stopping at the waistband of his sweatpants, looking up to meet Kurt's flushed face but grinning and mouthing over the outline of his half-hard cock through the material.

Kurt looks defenceless from Blaine's angle; he looks completely wrecked as he just lets Blaine take control. And Blaine is happy to take control.

They shuck out of the rest of their clothing pretty quickly, Kurt pulling off Blaine's pyjama pants and then his own, throwing them to the floor with the other garments. It's now that _Kurt_ decides to take control of the situation, swapping places with Blaine in a flash. He rolls them over so that he's pinning Blaine's arms either side of his head and settles his ass just over Blaine's crotch, where he grinds down giving Blaine the much needed friction.

Even though they probably don't need to be as quiet as they usually are Blaine still keeps his moans to a minimum decibel. Wouldn't want to be waking the neighbours; even though Blaine's house is pretty big and at the very end of a cul de sac, it would be difficult to wake the neighbours, but if anything Blaine's always up for a challenge.

"Kurt, seriously, stop teasing and just get on with it," Blaine groans as Kurt scratches down his chest, replacing his nails with kisses once they reach the bottom. The tips of his fingers dip into the elastic waistband of Blaine's black boxer shorts and yank them down in one go. He lifts up so he can remove them swiftly and then his own follow suit, so they are both fully naked and grinding into one another.

_Oh,_ the friction is delicious.

"But teasing is the best part," Kurt grins and marks his teeth down the center of Blaine's chest, circling his navel and then dipping lower, _lower._

"No," Blaine whines. "It's really not the best part." Blaine runs his hands up Kurt's arms, bring them to rest around his neck and pull his head down to meet Blaine's lips in a kiss.

Blaine can feel Kurt moving above him as they kiss. The sound of Blaine's night stand draw opening and then rummaging around, fumbling with whatever is in there until Kurt finds just what he's looking for. They break apart as Kurt drops a condom and a small bottle of lube onto Blaine's stomach, emitting a little 'oomph' from Blaine in response.

Blaine tries to stay silent as he watches his boyfriend coat his fingers in some of the lube, warm it up a little beforehand and then casually slip a finger between Blaine's legs, slowly guiding his finger inside Blaine. Kurt keeps his hand on Blaine's stomach, making sure his hips aren't moving and don't buck up unintentionally – needless to say they do – whilst he drags his finger in and out of Blaine.

It's almost impossible for Blaine to stay silent when Kurt's finger skims across his prostate – teasing like he said he would – and then pulls out, two fingers replacing the one.

It's slow and painfully so. Not painful in the sense of '_ouch'_, painful in the sense of '_the speed – or lack thereof – is killing me' _because he's not getting what he wants. And Blaine _really_ likes getting what he wants.

His moan is pretty loud when both of Kurt's fingers pull out, three taking their place this time. Kurt has to shove his hand over Blaine's mouth to stop him from chanting his name and a bunch of profanities afterward. It doesn't stop him from biting down on Kurt's hand though when Kurt finally pulls out, wipes his fingers on the bed sheets, – yeah Blaine's going to have to change those tomorrow – picks up the condom and puts it in his mouth to tear the wrapper off easily.

Blaine's arms are still by either side of his head, waiting there for a part of Kurt to grab onto once they get going, but they don't get that far.

There's a knock at Blaine's bedroom door and his eyes widen, mouthing Rachel to Kurt.

Shit. Rachel doesn't know Kurt is staying over tonight. And if she finds out there is no way she'll be able to keep it a secret and Blaine's parents will kill him if they find out Kurt stayed over without their permission, especially when they weren't home.

He gestures for Kurt to get under the covers, as there is nowhere else to hide on such short notice, and he prays to the high heavens that Rachel doesn't turn the light on. Kurt flicks the TV off as he scurries under the bed sheet, hiding the lube and condom under the pillow.

"Blaine?" Rachel's quiet voice comes from the door as she opens it, light streaming into the room briefly – and Blaine literally wants to die right now – before she quickly shuts the door and tip toes into his room. "I heard noises are you okay?"

"Yeah, Rach," Oh wow, his voice is extremely raspy. And this would probably be really awkward if Kurt wasn't nibbling at his stomach under the covers. "I'm okay. Just trying to sleep."

Thankfully he can pass off his voice as sleepy and so he yawns for extra measure, even though he is as far from sleepy as he could possibly get.

Rachel perches her butt on the edge of Blaine's bed, he watches as she misses touching Kurt's underwear with her feet – oh wow, does she need to leave like right _now. _He is painfully hard and just lucky that it's dark in the room and Rachel can't make out the extra body under the sheet that is so obvious a blind man could probably see it.

Not to mention the room reeks of sex, even though they had barely done anything.

"I had a weird dream," She confesses. "Can I stay in here with you tonight?"

"No," He squeaks. Kurt seriously needs to stop doing _that _if he wants Rachel to leave his room quickly and quietly.

Blaine can make out her frowning at him in the darkness of the room, but he chooses to ignore her pout. He freaking has to. There is no way, absolutely no way; he is ever letting his sister share his bed with him when he and his boyfriend were just about to have sex.

One of these days he isn't going to have a little sister because he's going to murder her with his bare hands for being such a cockblock all the damn time.

"I'm really tired Rachel, and I'm up early tomorrow. Come on, you're not a kid anymore. Go curl up with your creepy cat and go back to sleep." She huffs, folds her arms across her chest and abruptly stands up.

Unfortunately her feet get tangled in the clothing that is on the floor by the side of the bed and she ends up scrambling behind her for the sheet, effectively yanking it off the bed as she topples over and falls flat on her face.

Oh. My. God.

"Rachel, get out now!" Blaine screeches as he tugs the sheet off of her where she lays on the floor like a starfish and wraps himself up in it, not giving a damn that Kurt is plainly on show in silent hysterics.

He wraps the sheet around his bottom half as he helps her up, keeps her in a straight line, always looking forward and finally kicks her out of his room. He collapses against the door, falling to his ass and resting his head in his hands whilst Kurt continues to laugh silently.

"Yeah, keep laughing. You aint' getting sex tonight."

That shuts him up.

* * *

+1.

Ever since Rachel got a boyfriend – in the form of one Finn Hudson, quarterback of the Football team, member of Glee club and ever so conveniently Kurt's step-brother – she's been around a lot less.

Blaine can't say that he's not happy for her, of course he is. But she's his baby sister and he really doesn't want to think about Finn doing _things _to his baby sister.

Finn's a good guy, he's nice and cool, he likes the same video games Blaine does, he likes the same Football team Blaine does and Blaine gets along with him just fine. He really shouldn't be complaining about Finn all the time, especially to Kurt, who constantly has to remind Blaine that Finn is pretty much just as clueless as Rachel – being a year younger than Kurt – and yes he might be a teenage boy but he's never actually had a real relationship.

However, with Rachel not around as much, he and Kurt have been able to spend much more alone time together, especially with Rachel over at the Hummel-Hudson's most of the time. According to her, Carole – Finn's Mom – is in love with her and Burt, – Kurt's Dad – gives her weird looks every time she opens her mouth. Blaine's tried to tell her that if she thinks Burt is looking at her funny because she's dating his step-son, try having him look at you when you're dating his _son. _His glare is like the devil personified.

Though Blaine won't say that Burt isn't a nice guy, he's lovely and he's an amazing Dad to Kurt – Blaine wishes he had a Dad like him – and because he's been dating Kurt for so long Burt's just gotten used to Blaine being around, or Kurt _not_ being around. Rachel's a new thing; she's like a novelty, just like Blaine was almost two years ago when he and Kurt first began their journey together. Now Blaine's just old news, and to be quite honest he isn't jealous of Rachel one bit. He likes being part of the 'family' now; he even has his own key to Kurt's place and just lets himself in whenever he wants.

In fact, last week, he and Burt watched the game together on Burt's flat screen whilst Kurt was out shopping with Mercedes and Rachel, Finn was at Football practice and Carole was at work. It was a good game and a good bonding session with his boyfriends Dad.

Rachel is getting annoyed with not being a member of the 'family' yet though, she thinks it's just so easy to jump into their little humble abode and burrow a permanent home there for herself.

Yeah, like it's that easy. Blaine had to work damn hard to get Burt to not glare at him anymore, and surprisingly all it took was a Friday night dinner and telling Kurt he loved him in front of Burt. That softened him right up. Worked like a charm.

Of course it was true, what he said. Blaine does love Kurt, but he certainly didn't expect Burt to start grinning at them every two seconds instead of intently narrowing his eyes at Blaine every chance he got. And he certainly didn't expect Burt to leave them alone together much more than he did. All in all, it was a win–win situation.

After having a slightly awkward Friday night dinner, Burt and Carole decided to go see a movie. Rachel, this week, decided it would be a good idea to cook them home made vegan cookies, Blaine specifically told her not to because Kurt cooks the food at Friday night dinner and you do not want to get in his corner when he's spent most of his time since he got home from school cooking for everyone. But she chose not to listen to her brother's wise words and cooked the cookies anyway.

They turned out to be a disaster. After a full week of convincing Kurt that she could easily bake cookies, and they would be delicious – obviously with Blaine's word as back up, but that was all blackmail, she threatened to tell Dad about the _stuff _she found in Blaine's night stand draw – they really weren't. She burnt most of them, apparently added too much of a key ingredient and when Kurt bit into one he spat it out at the dinner table and almost choked.

Nobody wanted them after that. And even though Carole apologised to Rachel, told her not to worry about it, and said it was perfectly okay, they had ice cream in the freezer. Poor Rachel was still so utterly embarrassed.

She and Finn had retreated upstairs to Finn's bedroom – most likely to play video games, because Finn would be too scared to do anything else in the house with Kurt around – and he and Kurt settled on the couch watching a movie.

Blaine hadn't realized his eyes were closed until Kurt was flicking his ear and whispering to him. "Huh?" He jolts awake, eyes searching for the cause of the strange noise. Kurt is lay above him, a finger over his mouth shushing him.

"Listen," He instructs and so Blaine does.

He isn't quite sure what he's supposed to be listening to until he realizes; he's not listening to anything.

"There's no noise." Kurt nods slowly, quirking an eyebrow.

Kurt scoots off of the couch, turns off the TV, holds his hand out for Blaine to stand up. He folds up the blanket they used to cover themselves with and lays it over the back of the couch where it belongs.

He tugs on Blaine's hand, switching lights out in the living room, kitchen and hallway as they make their way ever so silently up the stairs. Blaine checks the time when they stop at the top stair, 11:43pm, Burt and Carole shouldn't be home for another hour or so yet, they said they were getting a late showing of some horror movie. If Finn and Rachel had fallen asleep Blaine's sure he and Kurt have plenty of time to at least get in a make out session.

They make sure to step over the creaky floorboard on the way to Kurt's room and successfully make their way across the hall with zero noise.

Stealthy. He could be the new James Bond. Screw Daniel Craig.

However, just as Kurt's opens the door to his bedroom, the hinges squeaking a little, there's a noise from Finn's room.

A weird noise.

Blaine pauses and tugs his hand out of Kurt's making his way back across the hall and toward Finn's bedroom.

Kurt jogs after him, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and pulling him back. He shakes his head at Blaine but Blaine ignores him, wanting to know what the hell what the noise was. And hoping with all his heart that his theory is wrong.

He twists the doorknob as silently as possible and then quickly opens the door.

It's not wrong.

And what he sees is certainly something he never wanted to.

Rachel is splayed out on Finn's bed, Finn covering most of her body, but unfortunately not enough.

Blaine yelps.

Yes, he actually yelps, when he sees his sisters chest – bra still intact, _thankfully _– but before he knows it there is a hand covering his eyes murmuring 'step back, step back' into his ear.

Rachel screeches when she sees him, but he doesn't see her reaction, all he hears is Kurt shouting 'that's payback for all the times you interrupted us!' and then he's being lead out of the room.

It's safe to say he isn't even kissing Kurt tonight.

Not with that mental picture embedded into his brain anyway.

Well at least it's a form of payback. Payback for all the times she interrupted them but had absolutely no idea.

Maybe his little sister isn't as innocent as be presumed. The little minx.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated :D**


End file.
